Together in Heaven
by The Night Lord
Summary: Follow-up to Hardest Day of My Life. Angel is nearing the end of his journey. He has fought hard for his redemption, but he has lost so much along the way. Now, he stands before the armies of the Senior Partners, ready to go out in a blaze of glory


This is the sequel or rather follow-up to **The Hardest Day of My Life**. I hope you all enjoy this

††††††††††

The demon squealed when the sword sliced through its flesh. I smiled in satisfaction, quickly ripping the sword away, spraying blood and gore all over the rain-soaked ground, the blade severing another demon's head from its body. The body collapsed, clutching at nothing, as I then deflected an axe and cut down the owner. The alley ground was slick with blood and rain. I covered in both liquids, the rain obscuring my vision, blood running from various wounds on my body. I couldn't see Spike or Illyria. They were lost in the thick of the battle. Demons were coming from everywhere. Gripping my sword, I killed the next demon that came at me, the overwhelming stench of blood and death hanging in the air like thick smoke

A demon came at him, snarling as he swung his sword. I ducked, slamming my shoulder into his solar plexus and flipping him over my back, before sinking my sword into his chest. The demon stilled, as I removed my sword, a familiar scent wafting to my nose. I quickly followed the scent, finding him surrounded by demons. A growl reverberated in my throat, as I decapitated one demon and cut down a second one before they realized. They came at me, but I cut them down, just as Gunn slumped to the ground, his axe clattering from his hand, as I dropped beside him

"I lasted…longer than…she said," Gunn tried to grin, blood trickling down his chin

"Hold on, Charles. I gonna save you"

"Sorry, Angel. You can't save me now"

I realized he was right. I could hear his heartbeat getting fainter. He reached up and clasped me on the shoulder, pulling me close

"It was an honour to fight by your side, Angel," Gunn gurgled, "This is how I wanted it. Fight on and win the day. I know you can"

He smiled and closed his eyes, as his heart slowly came to a stop. I bowed my head in respect, sadness welling up inside me. I had lost another friend. How many friends have I now lost to the fight? Doyle, Fred, Wesley, Gunn and…Cordelia. My undead heart ached when I thought of her. I so badly wanted to see her again. Maybe this could be my chance to see her. Maybe my small wish could be granted…

"ARGH!"

Pain shot through my body. I gritted my fangs, rising up and whirling around. The demon held fast, but the spear quickly snapped off as I rammed my sword through his stomach. Pulling the sword away, I then slowly and painfully removed the spearhead from my shoulder, before driving it into a demon's face. Death was everywhere. I didn't know if Spike and Illyria were alive. For all I knew, they could be dead as well

"Come on!" I growled

A demon charged, swinging his sword as I brought mine up. There was a flash of sparks and my sword slipped from my hand, my injured shoulder being the cause. I swung my good fist into the demon's face, breaking his jaw. I then drove my fist into his chest, ripping his heart out, as another demon slashed me across the back. Pain shot up my spine, as a roar escaped my lips. I whirled around; grabbing the demon by the throat, bringing my other hand to the back of his head, then snapped his neck. He dropped like a stone, as I grabbed his sword and blocked another demon's sword. Deflecting his sword arm aside, I used the opening and rammed the sword home

Pain in my chest from where the arrow had struck, right near my heart. I fell to my knees, feeling my face shift back to human. Gripping the arrow, I grimaced in pain and tore it out, before rising up and stabbing it into a demon's throat. I fell with him, collapsing on the alley floor, agony arching throughout my entire body, as my blood seeped from me, mixing with the demon blood and the pouring rain

"I'm gonna die here. And I'm not going to care"

I didn't care anymore. I had enough of the fighting, enough of everything. Ever since she left me. I allowed myself to think of Cordelia. I wanted her on my mind before I died. She was the reason I kept going, kept fighting for my redemption, even kept sane during my time here in Los Angeles. But then she left me, died thanks to a corrupt higher being. Ever since her death, I had cured the Powers That Be and turned my back on them. I had nearly given up everything until I received the vision from our first true kiss: the vision to stop the Apocalypse from the inside

I carried out my mission with the help of my friends. It was a suicide mission, but I felt it was for the best. It _had _to happen, even if we all died in the battle. Everyone I cared about had given something to the cause. And some of them gave it their all:

Doyle, sacrificing himself to save the group of Lister demons…

Fred, her body usurped by the Old One, Illyria, who now fought with us…

Wesley, a broken man following Fred's death, killed by the sorcerer Cyvus Vail…

Gunn, fallen in battle, doing what he loved the best, fighting to the end…

And sweet, beautiful Cordelia, killed by a higher being, but not before helping me get back on track and giving me the tools I needed…

"Cordelia…" I moaned

I was too weak to move, as the rain poured down on me. A demon loomed over me, a wicked grin on his face as he raised the sword over me, ready to deliver the fatal blow. I was ready for it. I wanted him to do it. But then, a bright light suddenly appeared in the alley. It grew brighter and brighter, until it was nearly blinding. The demon roared in pain as his body crumbled into ash. I could hear the screams of agony from the rest of the demons and I knew that they were dying as well. I managed to prop myself up on one elbow, pain shooting through my arm, trying to see what the fuss was all about. The light had covered the entire alley, but I felt no fear from it. Instead, I felt calm and peaceful. There was a presence in the light, a very familiar presence. I took a deep breath, as realization struck me

"Cordelia?" I gasped in surprise, "This can't be"

"It sure can, champ," she grinned at me

"What are you doing here?"

"You're dying, Angel. Soon, you will be dead. I'm here to help you through"

"I'm not going to die here, Cordy, even if I want…to…"

I realized that the light had faded away from Cordelia, as a gold light appeared amongst the rooftops of the buildings surrounding the alley and I knew what was coming: sunrise. In my weak state, I couldn't move from my position

"Are you really here?" I asked, "Or am I just imagining things?"

"No and no. I'm here, but I'm not really here, understand?" Cordelia asked

I shook my head, as the sun continued to rise. I could feel the vampire's natural instinctive need to hide from the sun, but I couldn't move. Also, I couldn't care less. This was, in a way, a fitting end for me. I had fought until the end, intending to go out in a blaze of glory. And this was the end for me. I looked up at Cordelia, a smile passing over my face, as she returned the smile, the sun slowly rising up

I felt the burning sting starting in my leg. My pants caught on fire, as the sun completely rose up over the alley, bathing the bloody scene in a golden light. Cordelia stayed with me as I continued to burn. It was painful. Actually, it was excruciating, but her presence took most of the pain away. Flames burst into appearance, burning away my clothes and my body. I closed my eyes, imprinting the image of Cordelia on my eyelids; glad I was able to see her one last time. A cry of pain escaped my throat, as the flames took hold and then I was gone…

There was nothing but darkness for a few moments and then I became aware. I wasn't dead! I opened my eyes, surprised at what I was seeing. There was nothing but white. Even I was clothed in white: a white shirt, pants and coat. Looking around, I couldn't see anything and a small, dry smile came to my face

This must be my punishment from the Senior Partners. To spend eternity in a white room, doing nothing but eventually go mad

"Angel"

I whirled around, my jaw dropping when I saw Cordelia walking towards me. She was also clothed in complete white, her long dark hair falling past her shoulders. I smiled as she came closer and I reached out, pulling her into a hug. She was definitely real. I wasn't dreaming. I knew I was dead. I even took in a whiff of her scent and found it to be Cordelia. It was her, one hundred percent

"You look good, champ," she said, drawing back from me

"But…I don't understand," I said, "I died in that alley…with you there"

"I was there to ease your transition into death," Cordelia said, her arms going around my neck, as my hands went to her waist, "Congratulations champ"

"On what?" I asked, "I failed. I died. There is no 'congratulations' there"

"No, dork. The battle is over. You guys won. Well, okay, you're dead and therefore, Spike and Illyria won, but still, you won"

"So, where am I?" I asked, looking around, "Am I really dead?"

"Well, your physical form is dead, but your spirit lives on. Take a guess where we are"

"The Powers That Be? This is the realm of the Powers That Be?"

Cordelia's smile was my answer. I couldn't believe it. I was in the realm of the Powers That Be! But confusion swept over me. What was I doing here? What did the PTB want with me? I probably had no use to them now I was dead and I voiced this to Cordelia, as her grew wider

"Angel, even though you died, you still get rewarded. And your reward? The PTB, through a lot of persuasion, believe you to be worthy to be a higher being, like me"

"You're a higher being? I'm a higher being? We're higher beings?"

"Yes, dork, we're higher beings. Together. You and me. Forever"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And yet, I knew it to be true. I just knew it wasn't some trick from the Senior Partners. That this was legitimate

"So, we're gonna watch over the world together?" I asked

"That's the plan, Angel. My champion"

"My love," I said, pulling her into my arms

Our lips touched together and I pulled her close. I was with Cordelia once again. I still couldn't believe it, but I knew I would get over it. my journey had finally come to an end and through all the pain and suffering I had endured, I had finally come to achieve peace. I had no place on Earth anymore. My time was up. My life now was with Cordelia as a higher being. Just the two of us. Together. Forever

††††††††††


End file.
